The contractor, in pursuit of licensure and in accordance with the FDA, will develop a biodosimetry device in response to a RAD-NUC incident. One of the most urgent needs of the first responder community is to perform rapid triage of the affected population in order to match victims with appropriate and limited care available to manage for ARS.2. In response to this urgent risk to our national security, the contractor proposes to develop a circulating miRNA based tissue specific radiation biodosimeter (miDOS).